The Tables Turned
The Tables Turned is the nineteenth case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in North America. Plot The team had come to Alaska after they had found that the president's election's results were dependent on Alaska's results. The governor of Alaska, Elizabeth Butler, welcomed the team and lead them to the City Hall. Robert Hicks had won Alaska, and in result, the presidency as well. However, the heard a cream from the other room, and found Governor Butler crushed under a table. Hicks promised Brycen Camacho that he would nominate him for the position of Secretary of the State. Soon, protests broke out against Hicks and vandalized Hicks Hotel, where Hicks was staying. Soon, it was discovered that Butler was funding KALA, and that Brycen had put a fake bomb in the street where protesters were protesting. Later, it was found that President Mark was spying on Hicks though the President claimed to know nothing about this. The team was able to incriminate the killer as Vice Governor Julie Luna. Julie claimed that she had done this because she had found that Butler was donating to KALA who were sponsoring Hicks. Julie, supporting Martha Price, did not want Hicks to win, and did not want to be, in any way, help Hicks. To stop the funding to KALA, she talked to Butler who did not listen to her, and thus, she killed her. Judge Robertson sentenced Julie to life in prison, while expressing shock at how politics could make people callous. After the trial, the team talked to President Mark about the illegal surveillance of Hicks. President Mark told the team that he still knew nothing about this, although Isabelle expressed suspicion as the President and the President-elect were from the opposing parties. Te team searched Hicks Hotel and found a microwave which was, in fact, a spying camera. Sumiko traced that it was sending information somewhere in the Caribbean, although she couldn't pin-point the exact location. The team told this news to Hicks. The team talked to Julie as she was aiding the protesters against Hicks. Julie told them that she had not helped the protesters abusing her position, but she had just taken part in the protest. The team investigated the City Hall and found a Kitty hat. Antonio figured out that the kitty hat was a symbolic garment worn by some protesters to protest against Hicks' misogynist statements. Laura Robertson, a climate change activist, confirmed this interpretation. Furthermore, she ended the protests but said that she will do what it takes to oppose Hicks on environmental and civil rights grounds. She also said that the protesters has planned something grand. The team found a poster of International Women's Procession that was scheduled soon. Meanwhile, Harry told the team that the protests had gone violent in California with the protesters vandalizing everything, including the Hollywood sign. This prompted the team to go to Los Angeles. Stats Victim *'Elizabeth Butler' (Crushed under a table) Murder Weapon *'Table' Killer *'Julie Luna' Suspects Profile * The suspect smokes Appearance * The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect eats King Crab *The suspect smokes *The suspect has read The Tables Turned Appearance * The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect eats King Crab *The suspect smokes *The suspect has read The Tables Turned Appearance * The suspect wears a 'VOTE BLUE' badge * The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect eats King Crab *The suspect has read The Tables Turned Appearance * The suspect wears a 'VOTE BLUE' badge * The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect eats King Crab *The suspect smokes *The suspect has read The Tables Turned Appearance * The suspect wears a 'VOTE BLUE' badge Killer's Profile * The killer eats King Crab. * The killer smokes. * The killer has read The Tables Turned. * The killer wears a 'VOTE BLUE' badge. * The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate City Hall (Clues: Victim's Body, Paper Plate; New Suspect: Robert Hicks; Victim identified: Elizabeth Butler; Murder Weapon confirmed: Table) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) * Examine Paper Plate (Result: Crumbs) * Analyze crumbs (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats King Crab) * Congratulate Robert Hicks on winning the elections. (Prerequisite: City Hall investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Protests Street) * Investigate Protests Street (Result: Locked Briefcase, Faded Card) * Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Corporate Documents) * Analyze Corporate Documents (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brycen Camacho) * Talk to Brycen about Hicks' offer to be nominated as Secretary of the State. (Prerequisite: Corporate Documents analyzed) * Examine Faded Card (Result: ID Card) * Talk to Julie about protesting against Robert Hicks. (Prerequisite: Julie's ID Card unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Hicks Hotel (Clues: Faded Picture, Locked Cellphone, Pile of Placards) * Examined Faded Picture (Result: Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting (Result: Laura's handwriting; New Suspect: Laura Robertson) * Talk to Laura Robertson about her vandalism of Hicks Hotel. (Prerequisite: Laura's handwriting identified) * Examine Locked Cellphone (Result: Encrypted Cellphone) * Analyze Encrypted Cellphone (09:00:00; New Suspect: Obed Mark) * Talk to President Mark about his presence around Hicks Hotel. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Cellphone analyzed) * Examine Pile of Placards (Result: Ball) * Analyze Ball (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read ''The Tables Turned; ''New Crime Scene Unlocked: Banners) * Investigate Banners (Clues: City Hall Documents; Crate) * Examine City Hall Documents (Result: Payments Record) * Analyze Payments Record (03:00:00) * Talk to Julie about Elizabeth's donations to KALA. (Prerequisite: Payments Record analyzed) * Examine Crate (Result: Bomb) * Analyze Bomb (12:00:00) * Talk to Brycen Camacho about bombing the protestors. (Prerequisite: Bomb analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Elevator (Clues: Microwave, Torn Paper, Hicks' Cellphone) * Examine Microwave (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera (00:15:00) * Talk to President Mark about spying in Hicks Hotel using microwaves. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Request to Hicks) * Talk to Luara about her request to Hicks about not cutting climate change research. (Prerequisite: Request to Hicks unraveled) * Examine Hicks's Cellphone (Result: Buzzer) * Analyze Buzzer (09:00:00) * Talk to President-elect Hicks about KALA's messages in his buzzer account. (Prerequisite: Buzzer analyzed) * Investigate Governor's Desk (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Table Leg, Faded Badge) * Examine Table Leg (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) * Examine Faded Badge (Result: VOTE BLUE badge) * Analyze VOTE BLUE badge (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a VOTE BLUE badge) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to By the People... (3/6). (No stars) By the People... (3/6) * Talk to President Mark about his spying on Hicks. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Hicks Hotel (Prerequisite: Talk to President Mark; Clue: Microwave) * Examine Microwave (Result: Spy-Microwave) * Analyze Spy-Microwave (06:00:00) * Talk to President-elect Hicks about his microwave. (Prerequisite: Spy-Microwave analyzed) * Talk to Julie about her aid to protesters. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of chapter) * Investigate City Hall (Prerequisite: Talk to Julie; Clue: Torn hat) * Examine Torn Hat (Result: Kitty hat) * Analyze Kitty hat (03:00:00) * Talk to Laura about Hicks' misogynist attitude. (Prerequisite: Kitty hat analyzed) * Investigate Protests Street (Prerequisite: Talk to Laura; Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Women's Procession) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:North America (Alex)